


Hentai Lied to Us! Part 1

by IncenseStick



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Big Iron, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Gonewildaudio, Loss of Virginity, Screenplay/Script Format, Yandere, audio script, defloration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncenseStick/pseuds/IncenseStick
Summary: Hentai Lied to Us! Part 1 [F4M] [mutual crush] [virgins] [defloration] [giggle OVERLOAD] [boy’s restroom] [yandere] [teasing] [insecure listener] [L-bombs] [foul language] [bitchception] [hymen shenanigans] [straddling] [creampie] [afterglow] [sweet]You play a schoolgirl madly in love with a boy from your class. You've been stalking him for a while, and he doesn't seem to be interested in relationships. In an attempt to get him to notice you, you start dressing and acting very provocatively.Fortunately, he has a crush on you, too.Unfortunately, he gets the wrong idea and gets into his head that you are a school whore.Feeling cucked and betrayed, he vents his frustration every day by masturbating in a school bathroom after classes.You take notice and, desperate to be his, decide to confront him one fateful Tuesday while he's at it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: NSFW Scripts





	Hentai Lied to Us! Part 1

ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS SCRIPT ARE 18 YEARS OF AGE OR OLDER

You are free to use my scripts however you want. That being said, if you decide to voice my script, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I'd hate to miss out on your fill ❤️  
You can leave a comment here on AO3, shoot me a DM on Reddit (u/inceststick), or email me at inceststick@gmail.com  
You can monetize my scripts so long as you give me access to the FULL VERSION OF THE FINISHED AUDIO for personal use.  
=================================================================

[older woman’s voice]

Yes, I did say I was going to let you go 5 minutes earlier… You can go. Remember to revise before tomorrow’s test and get some sleep. Studying until morning won’t help if you’ll be too sleepy to put what you learned into words. Anyways, it’s starting to get dark outside so be careful on your way home. See you all tomorrow.

[irritated] What did you just say, Jackson? No, I heard you say something. Repeat it.

Oh, ok. Well, it’s not my fault you have long Tuesdays, I’m stuck in here with you, you know. Blame the secretary. Maybe next semester the schedule will be more reasonable. Bye. Yes, see you in the morning. Thanks, you too. Bye bye.

[short pause]

[door opens quietly]

[your normal voice, whispered]

Shhhhhsh, be quiet. Shhhhsshhhhhhhhh.

[door closes] [restroom stall door latch sound]

[teasingly] Don’t hide your dick, I can see that you’re… Hard. [giggle] You’ve been jerking off again, obviously. You’re so cute when you’re flustered [giggle] Did you honestly think I didn’t know?

You do this every day for fuck’s sake. And routine has made you careless~ [giggle]

At first, like 3 months ago, you used to check every single stall before locking yourself in this one and getting to business. Always the last one on the right. You were so nervous jacking off at school [giggle]

You would stop every half a minute or so and hold your breath in, listening for footsteps…

[assertive loud whisper] No, be quiet and sit down! She should have gone home by now but you never know [giggle]

Maybe she is right outside the door, listening in on your cute moans and gasps? I mean I do that almost every day and I’m a pure, good, innocent schoolgirl [giggle]

Where was I? Oh yeah. Two months later and you stopped checking the other stalls, and the past week you don’t even bother locking the door or keeping your voice down. You do realize that I can hear you repeating my name over the sounds of your furious strokes from the stall opposite, don’t you?

Yeah, I’ve been getting bolder and bolder the more oblivious you became of your surroundings during your… Ritual [giggle] Yesterday I finally gathered the courage to hide in the stall opposite yours for the first time.

You always take ages packing your stuff to kill time, since you don’t want anyone to see you coming here after class, right? You always want to be the last person to leave, and it backfired!

I had the time to wait for everyone to go home and sneak in here before you came in [giggle]

[confused] Blackmail? No, I’m not gonna blackmail you, silly, but sit still, please.

Don’t cover it up, where do you think you’re going? Sit down! Do I really need to beg? Fine. Look, I’m getting on my knees for you. I’m kneeling on the filthy, piss-covered boy’s shitter floor, just for you. Do you not appreciate the sacrifice? I could get a disease, you know?

[very confused, slow] There is nothing on this floor... That I don’t have already...? What…?

[loud voice, realization] What!? Is THAT it? No fucking way…

[loud but slow] Oh my God… I can’t believe this is it… Yeah of course it had to be it, what else… It all makes sense now…

[regretful] I can’t believe we missed out on MONTHS over this bullshit… God fucking damn it… You stupid fuck…

I…I love you… You’re my first love. I ONLY have eyes for you. I AM only yours.

[angry] I wanted to confess to you months ago, you know? The only thing that kept me from it was your fucked-up behavior towards me.

At first, I thought you were bipolar or something. A bipolar cutie-pie [giggle]

I mean the way you treated me in class, the way you talked about me condescendingly… I thought you hated me.

[bitter with hints of unhinged] I... I used to cry every night thinking about how unfair life is, about how I wished I was good enough for you…  
Yeah, that was MY ritual. I cried myself to sleep and you masturbated in a school toilet. What fucking losers. I guess we deserve each other. A pair of sad imbeciles [remorseful laugh]

But there was a problem with my theory about you hating me.

Whenever I pretended I wasn’t looking, you would throw glances at me. Every damn time. I thought that maybe you really despised me, to the point where you looked for things about me to make you hate me even more…

Yeah that's stupid [giggle]

But anyway, that one day we were doing solo presentations in front of the class?

You played with your phone when the others were in the spotlight, but when my turn came… You put it away and sat up like super tense [giggle]. Like in a job interview. You fidgeted so much and clearly had no idea what to do with your hands. And you stared at me so intently…

Normally I don’t give a shit during presentations and I keep my cool, but knowing you were looking at me made me a fucking mess…

Yeah it was a disaster, Baldie [or any other teacher's nickname of your choice] said I had to redo it if I wanted to pass [laugh]

[smug] The next day, though, I came up with a trick, you see~

I would pretend to be looking at something, maybe at the teacher or a book, with your face juuuuust on the edge of my peripherals. I’d let you get comfortable staring aaaand then quickly look your way. You’re pretty good at this game, baby. I never caught you actually staring, but if I saw you jerking your head in the opposite direction from me, I would know for sure that you had to have been looking at me.

Sometimes you’d even blush or scratch your nose in that adorable way [giggle] You never ever touch your nose except for when you’re embarrassed or stressed out. You did it all the time when it was YOUR turn presenting [laugh]

But yeah... I think it was around then that I started dressing extra nice for you, right? I changed my makeup a little, too. Made it more aggressive? But boy I went crazy with the clothes. From a mouseburger to a snack, pun totally intended [giggle]

Tight dresses, miniskirts, leggings… Oh and the tops… I really splurged on those. Made sure to put my goods on display for you [giggle] I started wearing push-up bras instead of the sports ones I’ve been using before. Yep, I have a push-up one on today, feel free to take a peek [giggle]

No? That would be below you, huh? You know, because I'm kneeling so I'm like below you? Ok that was cringe, never mind.

[teasingly] But come on... You have such a great angle at my titties right now, it’s really a waste if you just look me in the eyes, baby [giggle]

[disappointed] No? Fine...

But you weren’t the only one to take notice, right? Everyone started paying so much attention to me all of a sudden. [vicious] I wanted to claw their fucking eyes out. I'm not theirs to look at.

And our homeroom teach? The bitch made me stay after class that one time, remember? Gave me a talk about modesty and shit, said she was [mockingly] “worried about me getting into bad company”. Can you believe that? She said I was violating the school’s dress code and threatened to call my parents [laugh]

[in slight pain] Uhhhh… Can I put my hands on your thighs? Please?

[dejected] No...?

But my knees are starting to hurt, meanie… The tiles are hard and cold...

[taken aback] I should be used to it by now...? Wow, aren’t you extra fucking bitter today.

Oh but I have a sweet surprise in store for you, maybe that will brighten your mood [giggle]

Pretty please? It’s not like you are getting out of this stall until I have my way... I mean my say. Unless you knock me out, I guess [giggle]

Knock me out or knock me up, that’s the only way I’ll stop~

[laugh]

Thanks, you’re a lifesaver.

I’ll just shift my weight to my arms a little. I promise no funny business until you let me. I know what I said dummy, until’s the word. U – N – T – I – L [giggle]

Oh, the denial… The first day I came to school all dolled-up you couldn’t keep your eyes off me [giggle]. I was so happy…

[sad] But it was the same day I overheard you telling Dave that you “really fucking hate people like me”… I replayed this phrase a million times in my head. It still stings... He looked at you confused and asked why. You said, uhhh… What was it? That I was bitchy and obnoxious. Yeah.

[teasingly] Now I know you were lying to your little friend, baby [giggle] You were just jelly [slow whisper] I bet you felt cucked and betrayed…

I guess I was a total bitch though, now that I think about it. I so was fucking toxic to anyone trying to approach me, yes, but never to you. You just never saw my sweet side because you never talked to me! I’d never be a bitch to you…

[whispered] But I could totally see myself being YOUR bitch [giggle] Such a bitchception [laugh]

This is so messed up. I was a bitch to everyone because I fucking hate them looking at me and talking to me or to you… Meanwhile, you were a bitch to me because you thought that I’m a what? A school whore? [teasing] You thought I fucked around, didn’t you? You thought I was dressing slutty for everyone to see? [whisper] Did you think I had sugar daddies? That I let old geezers cum inside me for pocket change?

[struggling noises] [pleading] No, no, please don’t go! Please… I’m sorry. Please, I’m begging you. You hate me anyway, just let me finish. Please.

I am so sorry. I really am. I’m only saying those things now because I’m about to prove them all wrong. I guess… I wanted to punish you a little. Even though it’s all my fault, really.

It just drives me fucking crazy… To think that I could have had you, could have given you all my first months ago if it wasn’t for this crap. I’m sorry… I’d have never said that if I knew it was gonna hurt you that much. I’m sorry. Please.

[surprised] Uhhh yeah, my first.

All of my firsts, for that matter. My first…

[whispers] Love

Kiss

Blowie

My first time…

[resolute] No, I’m not lying! I know you think I’m some kind of succubus whore from hell, but I swear I’m not used goods. No one has ever been inside me. Please believe me. No one has ever touched me like that. My titties, my ass, my pussy… They are all uncharted waters. Terra incognita? Uhhh, wasn’t there a nicer phrase?

Whatever, my point is that I’m really not a slut. I know about this stuff just as much as you do... Maybe less. The absolute most anyone has ever done to me was look, especially recently. And I swear I hated every second of it…

I only did it for you. It was your personal show. I was trying my very best to seduce you, silly.

God, I fantasized about you ravishing me so many times… I wanted you to fuck me on your desk, on your bed, on your floor, in the hall, in the cafeteria, in a forest, against a wall, on our way home, here in this stall… But instead of making me your bitch you wanked alone after classes LIKE a little bitch [sad laughter]

[teasingly] I wonder who was your inspiration though? What did you think about to get hard? [giggle]

Do I get you hard in class sometimes? Yes, me. Please stop playing dumb, we wasted enough time already… I told you I heard you saying my name, baby. I know exactly what’s on your mind when you stroke your dick up and down, up and down…

Oh, I always give you plenty of fap material. I pretend to be carefree with my clothes. I mess up my tights on purpose every break just so I can adjust them in front of you. When I know you’re looking, I puff out my chest and stick out my ass… I’ve been doing squats and bridges every day for the past two months, just for you… To make my ass irresistible. Two months ain’t much, but I’m sure you noticed the improvements. I mean you probably stare at my ass more than you do at the books, baby. I doubt anyone alive has more expertise than you when it comes to my ass, myself included [giggle]

Oh of course I know, and you have no idea how happy that makes me. Because there are so many filthy whores in our school who show off their butt cheeks all the time, but you never look.

Emma from our class? Fucking slut. She wears leggings every single day, that bimbo! But you never look. I’ve never seen you check out any girl, actually. Aside from me, of course [giggle].

Boys our age do that all the time, but not you. You always look girls dead in the eyes when talking to them, and whenever something sexual is in your sight, like someone's ass or cleavage, you comically look away and stare at something else. With a serious face, too [giggle] Oh I know you think you are subtle about it, but you’re really not [laugh]

[doting] Is it because you don’t want to cheat on me? God you’re so fucking sweet… Even though you think I’m cucking you with everyone and their mothers, you still won’t look at other girls?

I love you so much, baby… I wish I could just let you inside my head and show you…

[short pause]

[in pain] My knees are seriously hurting… Can I please sit on your legs? Just on the edge, my butt on your knees. Far from your dick. No funny business, swear to God. I mean I can see it went half-limp anyway, I’ve been babbling and babbling…

Please? I’m seriously in pain. I won’t force myself of you, you’re way stronger than me anyways.  
Please, pretty please? I won’t put all my weight on you, just a little if my thighs give out.

[mockingly] Really? Fuck you’re easy.

No no no no, please, I’m just kidding… [laugh] Made you smile, I saw! Please. I’ll just sit, nothing else.  
Like the good girl I am. Well yes, I could let you pull your pants up, but I’m already sitting… Can’t make me get up now, I just sat down!

Why are you looking to the side? Something fascinating on that wall? More so than my cleavage? [giggle]

No way… You’re embarrassed! [teasing] Is my face too close? Does my breath bother you? Does it stink? I actually mouthwash every hour or so just to stay nice and fresh for you on the off chance that we actually talk for some reason… Used it before I came in here so it should be fine.

Oh no… Are you worried about YOUR breath? Baby I wouldn’t care even if you had bad breath, I love you! There is nothing on or inside your body that I find disgusting. Just knowing it’s yours makes it a delicacy…

[surprised] Would I eat your shit then?

Ermmmm…

Trying to be smug, aren’t we? As a matter of fact, I’d love to taste all kinds of stuff that your body produces [giggle]

[heavy breathing] [slow, raspy voice close to the mic]

Your saliva…

Your sweat…

Your boggers [giggle]

[teasingly] Getting uncomfortable? [giggle]

[heavy breathing again, slow raspy voice]

Your precum…

Your semen…

Your dick cheese [giggle] I've done my research!

[resolute] But yeah, your piss and shit too. If you wanted me to. I’m not sure I’d enjoy the smell and taste, but I’d gladly do that for you. Just knowing it would give you even the tiniest bit of pleasure would be more than enough of an incentive for me…

No? Not your thing? You were just testing?

Not all of it, at least. I see, still prudish a little [giggle] We will get there.

[whisper] [gets closer] But I mean it, I’d do anything to show my devotion to you…

I’d even give you my virginity in a disgusting, stinky school toilet…

[excited] Ohhhh I can see it twitching! Peripherals trick, I told you before [giggle]

Can I please touch it? No? Baby, we both know you want this just as much as I do…

What if I put my skirt over it first? I need to get a little closer for that, don’t flinch…

Here we go. [giggle] Now it’s hidden under a blanket, but it doesn’t seem to be sleeping at all…  
I’ll touch the head through the skirt, is that ok?

Thank you, baby…

[jumps up a little, startled noise] I see you’re finally giving in, huh? By all means, let your hands wander freely… [soft moan]

Baby… Have you kissed anyone before? Not really? Can I kiss you? Hmmmmppphgghh…

[wet kiss sound]

[heavy breathing]

[slightly disappointed] That… Was nice. I kind of expected something crazy to happen… I guess we have a lot to learn, baby [giggle]

No, no, don’t look at the wall again, I’m sorry! There’s nothing wrong, your breath is sweet and delicious! I love the way you taste.

It’s just that… I’ve been fantasizing about our first kiss for months, I kind of got my expectations up... They've gone through the roof, actually.

Did YOU like it?

Four stars? [laughs] Yeah me too. I think we’re just shit at this [giggles] But do you start to believe me a little bit at least? I mean, surely I’d kiss better if I was the school whore, right?

[kissing sounds]

[whimper]

No, I’m fine, you can squeeze my ass harder if you want to [soft moan]  
[kissing]

Moving up, huh? Of course you can get my titties out. How are we doing this? Want me to take off my top? Or do you want to tear it in half? [giggles] God you’re getting so hard…

[surprised] Oh yeah, that’s one way to do it [giggles]

Do you like it inside my top? Now both of your heads are covered with my clothes [giggles]

They look even bigger close and personal, huh? Well, half of it is push-up magic, sadly…

Yeah, it’s a front-hook, I thought you’d like to get it off yourself so I went for something that’s… Easy to access [giggles]

Yep… Just push them together a little… Uhhh no, like the halves of the bra? Yep, a little more. Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt. Wouldn’t care even if it did. You can hurt me all you want, I’m your bitch, remember? [giggles]

No, like together but to the side a little?

Want some help with that, baby? No? You’re fine? Such a brave boy, taking on the perils of a bra and a pair of titties [laughs]

Yay, you did it! Good job! And?

Do you… Do you like them? They are nothing special, I know… Looked so much better in the bra, right? [nervous laugh]

[moans] I don’t think you’d suck on them so fiercely if you hated them…

You love them? You don’t have to lie to make me feel better… [whimpers] Really? You think they are perfect?  
Baby you are so sweet… I don’t think they’re enough for a proper titfuck but they fit nicely into your palms at least…

[whimper]

You’re getting pretty wild in there… Mind if I… Grind on you a little while you’re at it?

[moan] [heavy breathing]

I want you so bad… I want you… I want you inside me, baby…

[surprised] Uhm… Why did you stop? [dejected] Hey, don’t leave the top tent… Did I do something wrong? I just said I wanted you inside…

What is it? Why are you looking to the side again? Don’t tell me…

You still don’t believe me? You still think I'm a whore? Like this is some kind of prank? Baby please, I’d never lie to you…

How about I show you my hymen then? God I hope it’s still intact…

Yeah I don’t really know, I was too afraid of popping it on accident to check… I read somewhere that you can break your hymen just by like riding a horse or running… Just normal physical activity if it’s intense enough. I really hope it’s still intact for you…

[embarrassed] I… In all honesty, I was so afraid of breaking it that I… Didn’t really… Touch myself… A lot… Down there.

Which is part of the reason I want you so bad… I mean you touch yourself every day in here, and then probably some more at home, right?

Looking away again, guess that’s all I need to know [giggle]

But I’m not really getting any release, baby… And I might be more aggressive about it, but you give me so much fap material as well…

[heavy breathing] You’re driving me insane and it’s so fucking unfair…

[wet kiss]

[giggle] Oh! This is getting better and better; I think this one was five stars [laugh]

But yeah, wanna try and check? Sure I could get up and bend over for you but I don’t want to get away from you. I’m finally touching you and I’m not giving that up so easily [giggle]

How about I just hold on to your shoulders and kinda lean back? You should be able to… uhmmm… inspect me like that.

Yeah? Ok, here we go. Please… Please be gentle, it would be so fucking sad if I saved it for you all that time only to have you pop it with your fingers on accident [nervous laugh]

[moan]

Yeah I am dripping wet, does it bother you? I could wipe it off if it disgusts you…

You like it? Well that’s nice to hear.

Uhhh yeah the hole is a little lower. Yep, right there [moan]

And? Can you see anything? Too dark? I can give you my phone to…

No? You wouldn’t be able to tell if it’s authentic anyway? What do you mean… Authentic?

Oh yeah, I read about it too! Like hymen restoration surgery or something. But isn’t that like ridiculously expensive? It would take one hell of a sugar daddy to pay for that shit [giggles]

I don’t think a school whore would go to such lengths just to pop your cherry, baby. I mean I can do that for you if you really want, make our every time seem like our first? [teasingly] That’s kinda fucked up though, I didn’t know you had a kink like that [giggle]

[sarcastically, but with love] You don’t, you just want to know for sure that you'll be my first. Makes sense. Sure.

[teasingly] Wish there was a way for ME to make sure, baby [giggle]

No, I’m just kidding, I know I'll be your first. I also have a feeling I might be your last [giggle]

Ok, then how about we just… Do it? And if blood comes out then it means I wasn’t lying?

It’s always quite a lot that comes out in like hentai and shit, right? So we should be able to tell?

[loud, shocked] They do WHAT!? Oh come on, you're fucking with me!  
[teasingly] Well, we’re getting there [giggle]

But seriously though? Chicken livers? And blood comes out? That’s fucking gross, baby [laugh]

Well yes, I did say I’d eat your shit if you wanted me to, but that’s a different type of gross. I… Don’t really… Ever… Want anything that isn’t you… Inside me.

Honestly, if you don’t fuck me right now, or at some later date... I intend to die a virgin. Legit! [laugh]

[kiss]

Wanna do it? Ok… Uhmm… Do you want me to… Like… Suck it first? Get you ready?

Oh you’re more than ready? [giggle]

No baby, I'm always ready for you... Always will be...

[wet kisses]

And the position… Is it fine? With me on top?

Well yes, I want to see your face too…

I guess we could switch if you want? I’ll sit on the toilet and we do it missionary?

The toilet’s too low and your legs will give out? Hey, aren’t you concerned about my legs though?

That’s so selfish and mean [laugh]

Yeah I AM lighter and I HAVE been doing squats… Plus I have a better angle because I can go up and down and you would have to go like down and forward? Good point. Yeah [giggle]

[whimpers] Oh yeah, squeeze them all you want… I love you so much…

Ok… I’ll just get a bit closer… And stand on my tippy-toes…

Yep, press the tip against the entrance… Nice, I think it’s in a good spot?

God you’re so fucking hard we should be fine even if we miss it [laugh]

Worst that can happen is you taking both my normal and anal virginity today... That sounds so tempting I might just miss on purpose [giggle]

Uhmmm...

Yeah? Like that? And I’ll just slam my hips down.

[hesitant] But… Are you sure? That you want your first to be like this?

I know I’ve been very assertive so far but I really want our first time to be special, I want you to be 100% sure…

If you want to take it slow and like go on a date first or something… Or do it properly on a bed somewhere?

You can’t hold back anymore? You want me that much?

[elated] Oh my God, baby… I love you too… That’s the first time you ever said it to me…

[happy sounds]

I’m so fucking happy, I love you so much! Panties off or just to the side? To the side is fine?

[kiss]

Yes, I’m all yours… Do it? Ok… Here I go!

[defloration appropriate sounds ;D]

Owwwww owwww ow… It’s in! You’re inside me! Yeah it does hurt a little, I think you did break my hymen after all! I’m so glad [giggle]

Do you see any blood? Like in hentai? Not really? Maybe if you pulled out?

[quickly] No, no, no, no, no, no, no, na-ah. DO NOT pull out, baby. Please? We are finally connected, don’t you fucking dare pull out.

Yeah we're gonna be here for a while then [giggle]

I love you so fucking much…

[kiss]

Uhm… Do you mind I start moving? I’ll go slow at first because it, like, stings a little.

Yeah hentai got that right [giggle]

[in the following section, you are free to add however many moans, gasps, and whimpers as you like, wherever you like. I’ll still add some where I think they make sense but feel free to get into it and do whatever you want]

[moan]

Yes, squeeze my ass all you want…

[wet kisses, moans]

Do you like it? Is my pussy better than your hand?

Barely? The fucking cheek on you [laugh]

[moans]

You don’t have to look at my face the entire time, you know? I’m not gonna get offended if you look at my titties or where we are connected… [teasingly] I’m literally fucking you, dummy, it’s not like you still need to impress me with how virtuous you are [laugh]

[moans, getting louder]

I love you… I love you… I’m all yours… I’m your bitch, your exclusive little slut.

[moans]

God I love the way your hair smells… I love your lips, your breath… Your hands all over me...

[wet kisses, moans]

My navel, of all places? Yep, you have some outlandish kinks for sure [giggle]

[heavy breathing, loud moans]

Yeah grab my waist harder, put your thumbs inside my navel… You like my belly? Do you want it smaller? Bigger? I’ll adjust my body to your tastes… I could put on some weight or lose some, I just want to be attractive for you…

[moans]

You love my belly? Oh baby… It has the perfect amount of fat? You wouldn’t trade it for any other belly in the world? [laughs]

[moans]

I’m sorry my titties are so in your face, I can’t stop slamming my hips down and they jiggle around so much without a bra…

Sure, bite away... [whimpers]

Hey we’re sliding a little, did your ass get too sweaty? You’re sliding on the seat [giggle]

You’re getting pretty low, you’re pretty much lying on the thing now [laugh]

[moaning]

Yeah that’s a way better position, you can like flex your glutes and drive your dick upwards…

[loud moans]

Let’s synchronize it baby, thrust up as I push down… Yeah at the same time…

So good right?

[heavy breathing, moans]

You’re breathing so fast, thrusting your hips so much… Are you close? Will you give me your cum?  
Fuck my legs are shaking…

Yeah… Yes… Please… Please inside… Please fill me up… Dump your load inside me…

Do it… Mark me…

[kissing, moans]

Don’t worry, I’ll take the pill if you want me to… Please just give it to me… Baby… Yes…

[hesitant] D-do I want to? Take the pill? [doesn't answer, starts moaning harder] Ohhhhhh… Ohhh… I’m gonna cum, please cum with me… Please…

Together… Look me in the eyes… I love you…

[intense moaning]

Oh my fucking God it’s coming out… Baby… I love you so much… [improv until climax]

[heavy breathing]

[giggle] Are you ok? You slammed your head into the tank as we finished...

[laugh] You’re good? Oh I’m so much better than just good… But I can’t use my legs anymore, so I’ll just lie on your chest for a moment…

[kiss]

Did you like it? Did you like… Me? I loved it, it was the best thing to ever happen in my life [giggle] I can’t believe you said it... That you love me…

[cute sound] And again… Baby I love you more than any words could ever express… I’m the happiest person in the universe…

Nope? You want to fight me for that title? [laugh]

[kiss]

How are we doing this? A six-shooter duel at high noon? You’re gonna bust out your Big Iron for the occasion? [laughs]

No, don’t you dare deny it, I know you love Marty Robbins! [giggle] You watch the parodies all the fucking time, I go through your browsing history twice a day.

I don’t know, like 2 months? I kind of… Logged into your Google account when you left your phone charging in the class during lunch break. Gotta love modern technology [giggle]

Uhhhh… Well speaking of Big Iron, yours is getting smaller…

I think your cum is spilling out of me! On the floor… Fuck that’s such a waste… I’d honestly lick it off the floor but I’m not sure if it would be just YOUR cum… God it’s so fucking filthy in here, I can’t believe I kneeled on it earlier… Ewwwwwwie… Nasty [laugh]

Oh yeah, wanna inspect it for blood? Yeah my legs are fine now, I’ll get up… I really don’t want to let go of you… I could stay like this forever… But I can see you’re uncomfortable with the cold tank against your head… Yeah I know you can take it but I really don’t want you to be in pain.

Come on. I’ll get up and slide my panties back. Maybe that will keep at least a bit of it inside me [giggle]

Oh no you’re so messy with the cum and my juices all over your stomach and thighs… And cock... He's so wet and shiny... I’m so sorry [laugh]

Can I please lick you clean? Please? Really? Thank you! I’ll stand up… Slowly… Here we go.  
Let’s get some more space, my ass pushes against the door like that [giggle]

[latch unlocks, door opens]

Ok, let me get you nice and clean…

[licking sounds]

Enough? But why? Oh he’s twitching, is he gonna get hard again? They always go like 8 rounds in hentai [laughs] Yeah? You're gonna get hard again if I keep licking? Well what’s your call baby, are you up for round 2?

Not in here? You want to do it properly next time?

Next time, huh? I take it I wasn't a disappointment then? [happy giggle]

Ok, I’ll get off of you…

Hey, be careful not to step in it, we haven’t checked yet! Yeah let’s see… Let me shed some light on the situation [giggle] No I got this, I have my phone out already. Here we go…

Uhhhhh I can’t really see any blood in it… In hentai it always like gushes out and is pure white with strands of blood in it. Yours is not that white… Maybe if we like stir it a little? Oh wait, see this spot?  
It’s like darker a little? Maybe that’s blood? Like watered down? Yeah, I think this is it. Yay! Plus it kinda hurt when you put it in so I’m 100% sure you popped it.

Do you believe me now? That I’m not a whore? That I’m only yours? [giggles]

Yeah? Really? I love you so much… [kisses]

But you don’t want me dressing like that anymore? Yeah of course I’m gonna stop, I got what I wanted [giggle] Plus I seriously wasn’t lying when I said I hated every fucking second of anyone other than you looking at me. I don’t want anyone to look at the curves of my body. They are yours to look at [kiss]

You want to go shopping for new clothes for me? Like right now? Like a date?

Oh baby of course I want to! Pull your pants up and let’s go!

By the way… I think this marks the end of our rituals, right? I don’t have to cry myself to sleep anymore, not tears of sadness anyway [giggle]

And you… Let’s say you’re never going to be cumming alone from now on… [giggle]

I love you too, baby... I love you... And I am the happiest person in the universe, whether we have that duel at high noon tomorrow or not [laughs]

I love you. Let’s hold hands on our way there.

[surprised exclamation] Too lewd!?


End file.
